Temari's Secret Lover
by xXNejiten4everXx
Summary: The day Neji proposed to Tenten, Temari mentioned that she was seeing someone, who? That is what Ino plans to figure out along with the others, but was that really a good idea? AU, Side-story to 'Date me', Nejiten, Temax? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Many of you wanted to know who Temari's secret lover was in 'Date me' and I couldn't just leave you guys hanging! So I decided to make a little side-story, which will answer the unanswered question of who Temari's is dating!

You guys really just inspired me and I hope you all will enjoy it very much!

This story contains 3 chapters, it is completely written and I am planning on updating on a weekly basis!

Also, I think it will be a good idea to read 'Date me' (if you haven't) before reading this, it is not a must and you won't be lost if you don't, but some things are easier to understand if you have read 'Date me' before reading this – Enjoy!

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there might be, I try my very best to make as few errors as possible ^^

**Main pairing(s):** Temax?, Nejiten  
**Possible side pairing(s):** Naruhina, Sasusaku and Shikaino  
**Warning(s):** possible OOCness, otherwise none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Temari's Secret Lover  
Chapter 1: The mission begins! **

Ino walked into the living room and collapsed in the armchair. She took a deep breath before she exhaled while she thought of what Sakura had told her.

***Flashback***

"_Temari has a lover?" Ino asked Sakura with a skeptic look on her face. _

"_Yeah, she told me herself" Sakura replied. Ino rubbed her chin thoughtfully before she looked back at Sakura and asked:_

"_Well then who is this secret lover of hers?" Sakura folded her hands awkwardly as she answered:_

"_Well… I actually don't know… ehehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly while Ino raised an eyebrow at her._

"_You don't know?" Ino asked unsurely, not sure if Sakura was speaking the true or not._

"_Yeah, I don't" Sakura replied while she rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous manner._

"_Why?" Ino asked. _

"_Well because she wouldn't tell me! All she said was that she may tell if it turns out like Tenten and Neji's relationship. In other words, it's not a very serious relationship and more important none of our business!" Sakura answered seriously as she placed her hands on her hips. _

"_In my words, it is our business! How dare she keep something like that a secret! We, as her friends, deserve to know who she dates!" Ino claimed loudly. _

"_Okay, so how do you plan on getting her to tell us who her lover is then?" Sakura asked skeptically. Ino looked at Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes and replied:_

"_Who said anything about making her tell us?" _

***End of Flashback* **

Ino chuckled as she remembered the look on Sakura's face afterwards, it was priceless!

"_Spying? How do you plan on doing that?"_ She remembered Sakura ask her afterwards.

"Good question, Sakura, I'm not even sure myself" Ino said to herself as she leaned into the armchair and closed her eyes.

* * *

"No" Tenten said sternly.

"No? What you mean by no?" Ino asked stubbornly.

"As in 'No, I will not help you two spy on Temari to found out who her lover is'" Tenten replied with her arms crossed over her chest. Ino growled.

"But, but you must! Even Hinata has agreed to it!" Ino explained desperately.

"So? I have other plans" Tenten reasoned.

"Well Neji can wait! You two can eat each other's faces some other time!" Ino asserted with a somewhat harsh tone.

"We don't… do that…" Tenten mumbled as her cheeks turned a faint pink color. Ino lifted a cocky eyebrow at her and joked:

"Sure, you don't and I'm a brunette" Tenten sighed.

"Fine" Tenten said abruptly.

"Fine to what exactly?" Ino pressed on just to annoy Tenten.

"Fine as in, 'I'll spy on Temari with you and the others'" Tenten declared annoyingly. Ino hugged Tenten and uttered happily:

"I knew you would!"

"Okay, okay, now release me" Tenten insisted as she tried to pry Ino off her.

"No" Ino stubbornly replied.

"And why not?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't feel like releasing you" Ino stuck her tongue out teasefully.

"Ino, let me go, I have things to do" Tenten explained with a serious and annoyed tone. Why did Ino always have to act like such a child?

"No, I won't" Ino grinned at Tenten.

"Ino" Tenten said in a warning tone.

"Tenten? Ino? What's going on here?" A voice suddenly interrupted. Ino and Tenten turned their heads and saw Neji standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just hugging your fiancée" Ino confessed with a smile as she tightened her grip on Tenten.

"Okay… it looks more like you're groping her, so please stop that" Neji insisted calmly. Ino released Tenten and stuck her tongue out at Neji.

"Fine, you can have her" She childishly said.

"Ino, stop acting like a child" Tenten exclaimed.

"I don't act like a child!" Ino disagreed.

"Fine, if you say so" Tenten sighed as she thought to herself:

"_Is it her time of month or something, she needs to control her damn hormones and mood swings!" _

"Well Tenten, I'll better give you two some alone time, I see you tomorrow" Ino said as she walked out of the room leaving Neji and Tenten alone in silence.

"Okay, was that just me or is she having some serious mood swings?" Neji asked Tenten as he walked up to her. Tenten shrugged her shoulders and replied:

"Nope, it's not just you. I think it's her time of the month, either that or Shikamaru"

"Good to know. Now, where's my welcome home kiss, dear?" Neji queried as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Right here, darling" Tenten responded by turning her body around to face his and lean closer in on him while standing on her tiptoes. Their noses brushed each other and they could feel each other's breath. Neji smirked before he captured Tenten's soft lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The sound of heels echoed through the hallway. Long legs covered in black fabric moved elegantly, following the movement of the hips. Lips formed tightly into a thin line. She bit her lip before she opened the door with force.

*Slam*

"Okay, mission: Temari's secret lover is ready to begin!" Ino shouted out loud as she entered the room. She was wearing black pants, a white tube top, which was covered by a transparent purple top, and black heels. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten all stared weirdly at Ino. Had she gone mental or something?

"What?" Ino asked as she gave them a weird look. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked at each other. They all grinned nervously at each other before Sakura finally spoke:

"Well nothing actually, you just… well surprised us with that loud and determined presentation… ehehe" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck nervously while grinning.

"Okay, so shall we get going?" Ino suggested. This time Hinata decided to speak.

"Ummm I'm sorry to ask, but Ino, do you know where Temari and her well… lover are?" Hinata questioned. Ino's face fell.

"Actually… no, I don't" Ino admitted with a sigh. Sakura slapped her forehead as she mumbled:

"I figured" Ino looked at Sakura with a look that could kill.

"Well then if you are so smart, why don't you tell us where they are?" Ino demanded rudely.

"Because I don't know either" Sakura hissed at Ino.

"But you should since you were the one who Temari mentioned her lover to" Ino snarled back at Sakura. Sakura looked ready to attack Ino when Tenten decided to step in between them before things turned ugly.

"Hey, hey guys, take it easy! There is no reason to fight each other" Tenten reasoned. Both Ino and Sakura nodded their heads.

"Okay, so we need at plan, Tenten rubbed her chin thoughtfully before she continued, "Why don't we just find Temari and follow her?" Tenten suggested.

"How will following her help us?" Ino asked blankly.

"Because Temari will most likely meet up with a lover at some point" Sakura stated as if it was obvious to everyone.

"Don't press it, pinky" Ino warned.

"Did you just call me pinky, blondie?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Yeah, so what if I did? It's the true, pinky" Ino replied cockily.

"Just you wai-" Tenten decided to step in once again.

"Will you two quit it already? This childish behavior doesn't belong here, okay?" Tenten snapped. Those two was really starting to get on her nerves, which is rare.

A long silence followed where no one knew what do say or do. Hinata stared at Tenten before she looked at Ino and Sakura.

"_Maybe I should be the one to speak first?" _She wondered. She cleared her throat before she finally decided to speak:

"Maybe, we should start by finding Temari and then see what following her brings us to?" Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at Hinata before they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea" Sakura answered shortly afterwards.

"Awesome, well then let's begin mission: Temari's secret love!" Ino shouted existed out.

"Don't you mean lover?" Tenten corrected.

"Who cares anyway? Let's go do some spying!" Ino grinned devilish.

* * *

The four girls began their mission by asking Temari's brother, Kankuro, for help. Kankuro wasn't much help because apparently he didn't know anything about Temari having a lover.

"Sorry, she never mentioned one, but then again she likes to keep things a secret unless they get on her nerves" Kankuro explained while hinting towards Temari's failure in getting Shikamaru's attention back when they first met her.

"I figured, like she will tell you her love life anyway" Ino commented. Kankuro growled at Ino, who looked ready to hit him until Tenten took a step in between the two.

"Easy, easy there, no need to fight," Tenten said before she asked," Kankuro, do you perhaps know where Temari is right now?" Kankuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully and replied:

"Hmmm not so sure, but I heard her mention something about going to the mall… hmmm not sure why, but maybe if you give me a kiss I might regain my memories" Kankuro grinned flirtatiously at Tenten. He leaned in close to her, but was stopped when Tenten placed to fingers on his lips.

"In your dreams" Tenten said while she turned her head to side.

"Hey, a guy gotta try, right?" Kankuro chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck while grinning foolishly at her.

"Come let's go" Tenten insisted as she made her way towards the door, completely ignoring Kankuro.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Kankuro whined as the others followed Tenten's example.

"Bye Kankuro" Tenten waved him off carelessly before she walked out of door with the others close behind her.

Kankuro stood left alone in the room and stared at nothing, but the door. He sighed deeply while mumbling to himself:

"Hmph girls"

* * *

"Ino, we are supposed to find Temari and hopefully her lover as well! Not shop after clothes!" Tenten informed Ino, who was busy looking at clothes.

"But, but, bu-" Tenten lifted her hand, signaling for Ino to stop speaking.

"No buts, let's go" Tenten ordered sternly as she began walking. Ino's face fell.

"Awww, you're no fun" Ino moaned while she dragged herself after Tenten. Sakura and Hinata shared a knowing look with each other before they went along with Tenten and Ino.

"I don't get why I can't buy clothes? I'm a fast shopper and you know it!" Ino claimed as they were walking around the mall in search for Temari.

"Maybe because we haven't found Temari yet and she may leave before we find her" Sakura explained.

"Also, we can't be sure that she hasn't left the mall hours ago" Hinata added.

"That makes sense… in a way, I guess" Ino muttered. The four girls walked a few minutes more before Sakura saw something that made her stop.

"Ehm guys?" Sakura called after the girls. They stopped walking and turned around to face at Sakura, who was looking in a different direction.

"Yeah, Sakura, what is it?" Tenten asked with a calm voice. Sakura lifted a finger up to her lips, signaling them to keep quiet. She then used her other hand to signal them to come close, which they did.

"What it is, Sakura?" Tenten whispered to Sakura. Sakura motioned toward a café not far from them and they all looked towards it where they saw…

"_Temari" _They all thought to themselves loudly.

Temari was wearing a little black dress, black heeled ankle boots and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was waiting for someone, but whom?

"_Her lover!" _They all thought to themselves.

They decided to walk closer to the café. The girls then found a hiding place behind a corner near the café where they could see Temari, but she wouldn't be able to see them. Hiding away from eyesight they began waiting and waiting.

"Can't we just call it a day? Nothing is happening" Ino asked in a whisper.

"Shhh no, she must be meeting someone, just look at what she is wearing! She is going out on a date for sure!" Sakura stated with a bit too loud voice.

"Shhh be quiet, she might hear you" Tenten remarked in a low voice.

"Oops sorry" Sakura apologized quietly.

"Guys, look" Hinata suddenly whispered. They all turned to look.

They saw someone approach Temari, a male. They could not see his face and they were all anxious for him to turn just a little in their direction.

"_Turn damn it! So we can see your face!" _They all mentally shouted out.

The guy said something, which Temari laughed at. They saw Temari lean in on him and kiss him on the lips. It was indeed mister secret lover, question was now who?

Shortly afterwards Temari pulled away and she motioned for them to take a seat down at the table next to them. The man nodded his head and slowly turned his body. The girls leaned forward to look at him closer and that was then…

"_It can't be?"_

All hell broke loose…

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was the first chapter of Temari's secret lover. In the next chapter everything will be revealed! ;)

I hope you all enjoyed it, leave a **review** and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2! A bit shorter than chapter one, but I hope you all like it anyway! :D

Btw, the cover to this fanfic can be viewed/found in full size on my DeviantArt account, link to it is on my profile :)

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there might be, I try my very best to make as few errors as possible ^^

Main pairing(s): Temax?, Nejiten  
Possible side pairing(s): Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikaino and past ?  
Warning(s): possible OOCness, otherwise none

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Temari's secret lover  
Chapter 2: Haunted by the past**

"_Why? Why him? Why now?" _Tenten panicked. Her heart started to beat faster and she breathing became uneven. She took a few steps back and almost stumbled over her own feet as she remembered…

The past she wished to forget...

***Flashback***

_Tenten walked into the workshop and froze. It felt like the whole world had stopped before her and she could see nothing, but… them. _

_Her vision started to become blurry, and she felt her eyes become heavy with water. She bit her lip and forced the tears back. No, she was not going to cry. At least not in front of him! _

_While fighting back her tears, her lips moved on their own and one word escaped her lips:_

"_Cheating?" They did not hear her. They were too busy with each other to notice her and her sorrow filled eyes. _

_She had been cheated on... _

_By none other than the guy she had just spent one whole year loving with all of her heart._

…_Kiba Inuzuka._

***End of Flashback***

"Kiba?" Tenten mumbled as she recalled the first guy, who had ever made her cry and realized that he was the same guy, who was apparently the secret lover of one of her friends.

She took another step back.

Ino turned with worried look on her face… She knew.

Both Sakura and Hinata looked cluelessly between Ino and Tenten until Tenten broke the silence by muttering:

"I… I have to go" Tenten turned and left with her head held low, hiding her red, teary eyes with her bangs.

"Tenten, wait!" Ino tried to follow Tenten, but was stopped when she ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ow" Ino moaned in pain.

"Ino!" Sakura and Hinata called out as they ran over to their injured friend. The person, Ino ran into, had managed to stay on his feet and looked to see, who he had collided with.

"Ino?" Ino looked confused up and saw…

"Naruto, what are you- Wait a minute! You work here, right?" Ino asked as she stood up and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"I sure do, but you already know hehe" Naruto grinned. Sakura and Hinata finally reached Ino and Naruto. Hinata couldn't help, but smile.

"Naruto" Hinata smiled as she spoke his name softly. Naruto smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his.

"Hi Hinata, missed me?" He asked teasefully. Hinata smiled coyly and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Ahem" Sakura faked a cough to get the _love birds_' attention.

"Oh, sorry" Hinata apologized as she blushed faintly feeling a little embarrassed. Sakura glared at Naruto with warning eyes. Naruto smiled nervously and rubbed the back of the neck, he knew that look.

"Ehehe well… it was nice to see you, Hinata, but I better start doing my work…ehehe" Naruto laughed awkwardly before he whispered into Hinata's ears, "But I see you later, okay?"

Hinata smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I see you later" Hinata kissed Naruto softly on the cheek and Naruto smiled before he left the girls to themselves. Sakura turned to Ino and asked:

"Okay, Ino, what just happened?"

* * *

Ino unlocked the apartment door and walked inside. Hinata and Sakura followed her closely. No one had spoken a word since Ino suggested that it was better to talk in private rather than in the middle of the mall and the walk to Ino's apartment had been a quiet one.

Ino stopped in the living room and went over to the armchair. She took a seat in the armchair while Hinata and Sakura took a seat on the couch. Sakura broke the silence:

"Okay, so… are you going to tell us what just happened and why Tenten reacted like she did?" Ino took a deep breath and sighed:

"I guess I have no choice, but to tell you guys," she paused, "But you two have to promise me not to say a word to anyone, at least not without Tenten's permission"

"Sure, that's understandable, especially after seeing Tenten's reaction" Sakura promised sincerely.

"We weren't thinking of doing it anyway" Hinata added softly. Ino smiled half heartedly before she confessed it all:

"That guy Temari was with is none other than Tenten's ex-boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, and he is the reason why Tenten reacted the way she did two years ago when I saw Temari kiss Shikamaru at Sasuke's business party"

Both Sakura and Hinata looked both speechless and confused.

"W-wait a minute! Are you telling us that Temari is having a fling with Tenten's ex?" Sakura asked with a shocked look on her face. This was just… absurd!

"Pretty much" Ino nodded.

"But why did she run away like that? I mean… she is with Neji now and have been for over two years now… so why did she react like that?" Hinata wondered confusedly.

"Just to make things clear. Tenten LOVES Neji, but she is haunted by the memories of Kiba because he was the first boy, who ever made her CRY while Neji is the second one to do so," Ino pointed out before she carried on with her explanation, "Kiba cheated on her and broke her heart into pieces, Neji healed her heart, but she have never actually been able to move on from the past. The past, which haunts her" Ino finished.

"Tenten was cheated on? What idiot would cheat on a pretty girl like Tenten?" Sakura commented.

"The stupid one, that's who" Ino pointed out.

"Poor Tenten" Hinata muttered.

"What about poor Temari? What if he cheats on her too?" Sakura asked with a harsh tone.

"I'm not so worried about Temari. She would kill him if he even considered cheating" Ino explained.

"Should we go find Tenten and talk to her? She probably needs us" Hinata suggested. Sakura and Ino agreed:

"I think you're right, if there is anyone who needs us then it's Tenten"

They all left Ino's apartment shortly afterwards.

* * *

Temari took one last sip of her champagne and smiled at the guy before her.

"Well that was one tasty dinner, I'm impressed" Temari admitted with a seductive smile planted on her lips. Kiba gave a smug smile and replied flirtatiously:

"Glad you enjoyed, only the best for you" Temari pouted her lips and purred:

"Awww don't go all cheesy on me, I'm not _that _kind of girl"

"I know, you're so much more than that" Kiba responded as he leaned closer to her face. Temari smiled smugly and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That was what you were hoping for, right?" She asked with lifted eyebrow and sly smirk on her face.

"You bet I was" Kiba grinned at her. Temari smiled before she suggested:

"Well should we get going while the night is still young?"

"Sure, let's get out of here" Kiba replied as he stood up. Temari gave him a weird look and asked:

"Okay, Dog boy, don't you have a bill to pay? Because I'm not paying"

"I already paid for it while you went to the restroom to beauty yourself up" Kiba replied with a cocky grin.

"Haha very funny, let's get out of here, Dog boy" Temari ordered as she began to walk out of the restaurant. Kiba followed her.

"Hey princess, wait up!" He called out after her. Temari stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess?" She asked while she pouted her lips in a semi-annoyed manner. Kiba took her hand and kissed her on the cheek while saying:

"I'm just teasing you" Temari smiled and took a hold on his face before she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"What the- Temari?" A familiar voice said from behind them. Temari panicked and pulled away from Kiba quickly. She turned and saw…

"Well if it isn't Lover boy, how… delightful" Temari tried to fake her happiness of seeing Neji. Kiba looked dumbfoundedly at Temari and asked:

"Ehmm who are him? Do you know him? Should I know him?"

"No, yes and maybe, if you are interesting in business stuff, honey" Temari answered shortly. Neji crossed his arms over his chest and asked:

"Nevermind… Temari, have you by any chance seen Tenten today?" Temari looked at Neji with a confused face and replied:

"Tenten? No, why?"

"She is not answering her phone and I'm… well… worried for her… wellbeing… she normally always answers her phone" Neji explained.

"Maybe her phone is dead, I'm sure she's fine… I mean it is Tenten after all! She's a tough, little, brunette, Hyuuga, so relax and calm down" Temari tried to calm Neji down. Kiba was looking between Neji and Temari. The name Tenten seemed familiar to him, _awfully_ familiar actually.

"How does this Tenten look like?" Kiba finally decided to ask. Neji looked at him for a moment before he answered:

"Brown hair, brown eyes, long, semi-curly hair, creamy skin and an adorable smile"

"You forgot, stunning goddess with a sexy body" Temari commented. Neji blushed and hissed in a low voice:

"Shut up" Temari laughed and opened her mouth to say something back then…

"Does this Tenten perhaps have bad memories of a cheating boyfriend?" Kiba asked as he cut into Neji and Temari's discussion.

"Yeah… but how do you know that" Neji looked at Kiba suspiciously.

"Because I'm that boyfriend" Kiba confessed out of the blue air.

*Slam*

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Tenten, open up! I know you are in there!" Ino called out, but no one answered.

"Come on, Tenten! Ino told us what happened and we want to help you!" Sakura explained loudly. Still no one answered.

"Please let us in, Tenten! We just want to help you, and to understand how you feel" Hinata tried, but yet again no one answered. Ino grew angry. She slammed her fist against the door and shouted:

"Fine! Then you can just… just root in your sorrow for all I care!"

"Ino" Hinata and Sakura were both shocked by Ino's angry reaction. Ino turned and began walking away then the door opened up.

"Please, don't go… I'm sorry, I just…" Tenten sobbed out. She had wrapped her arms around Ino from behind and was crying into her shoulder. Ino lifted her hand and held on to one Tenten's hands. A tear slipped down Ino's own face and she whispered softly:

"It is okay, Tenten, I understand… just… just let it out"

And so Tenten did…

She emptied all of her sorrows and past memories out of her system in front of _them…_

…_Her friends_.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Done with chapter 2! And Temari's secret lover was… *drum roll*… Kiba, Tenten's ex!

Neji was just meet Tenten's ex, trouble in paradise!

Emotional moment between Ino and Tenten, will Tenten get rid of her sorrows?

Third and final chapter will be up in a week!

Leave a **review **and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Final chapter of 'Temari's secret Lover' with a little twist/surprise to end saga with, I hope you all are going to enjoy it!

Since Tenten has no last name, have I decided to give her the 'Ama' because it is the most commonly used fanmade Tenten surname.

I apologize for any grammar/spellings errors there might be, I try my very best to make as few errors as possible ^^

Main pairing(s): KibaTema, Nejiten  
Possible side pairing(s): Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikaino and past Kibaten  
Warning(s): possible OOCness, otherwise none

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Temari's secret lover  
Chapter 3: Forgive and forget**

Kiba fell to the ground right after Neji's fist had collided with his face. A long silence followed until Neji spoke with an icy tone:

"Back then Tenten told me about you, I promised her that if I saw you I'd punch you in the face" Kiba managed to lift himself up while he nursed his sore cheekbone and said with a grin on his face:

"Ow, I can't believe a pretty boy just punched me in the face" Neji did not look amused at all at the nickname and took a warning step forward.

"I am warning you, don't piss me off or I'll ruin your life" Neji warned with a dangerous low voice.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it! Easy there, boys! No need to fight each other, okay?" Temari decided to break the two apart.

"Fighting? My intention isn't to fight him, just warn him" Neji explained coldly. Kiba grew annoyed.

"Warn me my ass! YOU punched ME in face! You did NOT warn me before punching me!" Kiba hissed at Neji angrily.

"That punch was merely payback for hurting Tenten. My warning is: don't insult me or her, for the matter, because if you do, I'll ruin your little, pathetic life!" Neji sneered.

"What is it about me hurting Tenten a long time ago have to do with you? Why do you care so much about something that happened in past?" Kiba asked annoyingly.

"I care because I'm Tenten's fiancé and I'll do anything to make her happy, even punch her fool of an ex in face!" Neji shouted angrily at Kiba, who looked shocked.

"Fiancé? Wait a minute! Is Tenten engage? And to you?" Kiba asked in disbelieve. Neji was about to answer when Temari decided to step in.

"She sure is and hopefully they will wed each other soon" Temari commented.

"Temari, could you leave me and Hyuuga alone for a moment?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"No, I cannot" Temari replied stubbornly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And why not?" Kiba asked Temari, who walked over to him and said:

"I cannot because I want to know when you were going to tell me that you dated one of my friends and broke her heart, which I might add wasn't a nice thing to do"

"You're friends with Tenten?" Kiba looked surprised at her.

"I sure am! If it wasn't for me, Hyuuga here wouldn't be with her" Temari explained proudly.

"I see" Kiba mumbled.

"So?" Temari pressed.

"So what?" Kiba asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you cheat on her, you dumb ass?" Temari exclaimed. Kiba looked up nervously before he answered with an unsure voice:

"Well I was young-"

"You are still young!" Temari butted in.

"Compared to you, yeah" Kiba replied.

"Ow that hurt" Temari said dramatically.

"Sorry, but nevermind… As I said before I was young, selfish, immature and just a fool-"

"Just a fool? Try horny fool!" Temari commented again.

"Okay, fine, a horny fool! Happy?" Kiba asked annoyingly. Temari smirked smugly:

"Very"

"Okay, Tenten and I had been together for about 7-8 months then I started an affair with this blond, busty girl I had met doing a hangout with some friends… I kinda wanted to break it off with Tenten, but I couldn't… so I well just kept my affair with this other girl a secret until yeah… until Tenten walking in on us making out on our one-year anniversary" Kiba finished.

"Are you telling me you had an affair with a girl for almost 3 months before Tenten caught you because you, for some unknown reason, couldn't break it off with Tenten?" Temari harshly asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Kiba just managed to say before.

*SLAP*

Temari slapped him, hard!

"I'm sorry, I really like you, but you really, _really_ need to apologize to Tenten because if you don't then this fling will be over before you can say 'dog'! Have I made myself clear?" Temari warned harshly. Kiba looked at Temari while he rubbed his sore cheek and answered:

"I guess it's time for me to act mature and do what I should have done a long time ago"

* * *

Tenten walked inside again. This time followed by Ino, Sakura and Hinata. She stopped in the living room and took a deep breath.

"When I saw Kiba… all of the memories I had tried to keep away returned… All the pain and sadness I felt back when _it_ happened returned to me and I-I just needed to get away… from _him_" Tenten explained calmly with a hint of anger in the tone when she spoke 'him'. She carried on with her explanation:

"I don't exactly hate him… I just haven't forgiven him because he has not given me a reason for why I should forgive and forget his actions… He never actually asked for my forgiveness"

"Sooo what you are saying is that you may be willing to forgive him, if he asked for it?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tenten replied, although she didn't sound so sure.

"But since he hasn't asked for it and probably never will, you will forever have his betrayed on your mind, am I right?" Ino asked Tenten, who nodded her head unsurely and said:

"I guess you can say that, but I can't be sure… I mean maybe I'll forget it"

"Says the girl, who claims never to forget" Ino commented. Tenten laughed awkwardly:

"Yeah, that's true, how unfortunately"

"Sooo what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, find Kiba and force him to apologize?" Ino answered sarcastic.

"Force him?" Sakura looked at Ino weirdly.

"Yeah, force him! Get him down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, like the dog he truly is!" Ino claimed determined. Sakura just looked at Ino like she had gone mad.

"Okay? But shouldn't we-" Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's make him beg!" Ino shouted out as she began marching towards the door. She opened the door and stopped.

"Ehm guys, we have guests" Ino called after the others as she looked at the ones standing in front of her, unsure of what to say other than:

"Hi there"

In front of her stood Neji, Temari and Mr. Cheater… well Kiba. They all looked at her weirdly.

"Ehm… Hi! Is Tenten here?" Kiba awkwardly asked while he suddenly began to feel sweaty. He _knew_ Ino and she _knew_ him, he was in trouble.

"Why should I tell you, asshole" Ino told Kiba harshly. Neji decided to step in between the two.

"Ino, it's okay, he already got what he deserves" Neji informed her calmly.

"Huh?" Ino blinked.

"Neji punched him and I slapped him" Temari butted in.

"Oh… Wow I'm impressed" Ino smirked" Tenten, come on out!" Ino called after Tenten.

A few moments after Tenten came walking towards them with Hinata and Sakura coming close behind her. Tenten saw Kiba and her eyes widened in shock… or was it surprise?

"Kiba…" She mumbled,"What are you here for?" She then asked with a rather cold voice.

"I… well I came to apologize for what I did well… in past… so forgive me plea-Ow! Temari, why did you hit me?" Kiba asked annoyingly while rubbing his head, which Temari had decided to hit.

"Give her a proper apology, your idiot!" Temari hissed.

"Okay, okay!" Kiba took a deep breath, "Tenten, I'm sorry I cheated on you back when we were together! I was a horny, selfish idiot and I understand if you're never are going to forgive me! I wish you and Hyuuga here a good and happy life," Kiba smiled, "I know he will care for you and love you like no other man can" Kiba finished, in which he received a kiss on the cheek by Temari.

"Good boy" Temari purred. Kiba smiled at Temari before he turned his eyes back on to Tenten, who had yet to speak.

A long moment of silence passed before Tenten smiled and said softly:

"I forgive you, Kiba" Kiba looked at her shockingly.

"W-w-what? You do? Seriously?" Kiba stared in disbelieve at his ex. She had forgiven him, but why?

"Yeah, I have always wanted to forgive you because if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have met Neji" Tenten explained as she walked over to Neji and leaned into his chest. Neji kissed Tenten's hair while he caressed Tenten's back with his hands.

"Quit looking so adorable, you two!" Ino commented, feeling jealous that Shikamaru wasn't there to caress her back and kiss her hair.

"Yeah, where is Sasuke when you need him?" Sakura complained.

"Awww guys, can't you two be happy that Kiba and Tenten made up with each other?" Hinata asked softly.

"Of course, we are happy for her- oops I mean them, but we want to be loved too" Ino claimed loudly.

"We need love too, you know" Sakura explained.

"You guys…" Hinata sighed.

Temari, Tenten, Neji and Kiba all laughed at the scene happening before them, and it didn't take long before the two complaining girls and Hinata joined the moment.

* * *

**2 months after the ex incident**

*Wedding clocks ringing*

"Do you, Neji Hyuuga, take this woman to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked Neji, who stood tall, dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair hanging loose.

"I do" Neji answered sincerely as he looked Tenten in the eyes.

"Well then do you, Tenten Ama, take this man to have and hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked Tenten, who was dressed in a beautiful, white wedding gown.

"I do" Tenten answered as she looked at Neji with joy in her eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The priest finished while the guests cheered happily as the newly wedded couple looked at each other with happiness in their eyes.

"I love you, Tenten" Neji whispered to Tenten lovingly.

"I love you too, Neji" Tenten replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You go, Tenten!" Ino and Sakura yelled from the sidelines.

"Woohoo Neji!" Naruto shouted loudly. Temari smirked at them all.

"Hey Tenten, throw the bouquet!" Temari told Tenten loudly. Tenten pulled away from Neji and grinned as she turned around. A large crowd of women, including Sakura and Ino, went up near Tenten. They all wanted to catch the bouquet.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3… Go!" Tenten throw the bouquet and the crowd of women went wild.

"Who got it?" Someone asked.

"Not me" Someone else said.

"Where is it?" A third person asked.

"Hey look, there it is" Someone joyfully yelled while pointing.

"Where?" "Oh my" "I can't believe it" "Hinata?"

Behind everyone stood Hinata innocently with the bouquet in her hands.

"Ehm sorry, I didn't mean to catch it… it just… fell into my hands" Hinata tried to explain nervously with red cheeks.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I think it does" Ino smirked.

"Naruto and Hinata are going to get married!" They shouted out together in joy. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"We are? But I haven't even proposed!" Naruto explained surprisingly. Hinata looked blushing at Naruto with a shocked face. Naruto was going to propose to her?

"What!? You were planning on proposing?" Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto in shock.

"Well… I was, but it was going to be a surprise and I still have to buy a ring an-" Naruto was stopped by Hinata, who kissed him on the lips.

"Let's save that for later, today is Neji and Tenten's special day" Hinata explained softly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Hehe yeah, let's take it with ease" Hinata and Naruto walked over to Tenten and Neji while Ino stood by watching.

"You girls are really loud" Shikamaru mumbled to Ino.

"It's a wedding, what did you expect?" Ino asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"You're still waiting for me to propose, are you not" Shikamaru asked her. Ino grinned and said:

"Of course, I am! I'll keep on annoying you until you do"

"Hurray" Shikamaru sarcastically said.

"Come on, you two, they are cutting the cake now" Sakura called after them as she passed by with Sasuke walking behind her.

"Wait for me!" Ino shouted as she ran over to Sakura. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Coming?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru sighed:

"I guess I have no choice, but to follow the queen"

From the sidelines Temari and Kiba stood, both watching as the newly wedded couple cut into the cake and shared it with each other in front of the guests. Kiba moved his hand towards Temari's and took it in his. Their fingers interlaced with each others.

"Shall we join them?" Kiba suggested. Temari smiled smugly and said:

"If you drop the romantic act then yes" Kiba smirked and moved to kiss her. Temari did not stop him.

The sounds of wedding bells and cheers of joy echoed as the just-married-couple shared yet another romantic kiss with each other.

The bad memories of the past had not just been forgiven, but forgotten because in the end love survives it all.

**The end**

* * *

**A/N: **Done!

Kiba got punched and slapped, Tenten forgave him and she marries Neji, her one true love! I

I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading – leave a **review **and tell what you think :)

I am very close on figuring out my next big Nejiten project, so hopefully it won't take long before I post something new ;) Let's just say the first chapter decides it all!


End file.
